This invention relates generally to a food holder formed from a sheet of material, and more particularly to food holders and methods for constructing the food holders.
It is well known in the food industry, particularly the fast food industry, to provide a food product to a consumer that is packaged in film, foil, paperwrap, a box, or a container. At least some of these containers are referred to as clam-shell type containers. Such containers provide a convenient method to carry the food product to a table for consumption. It is also convenient to place multiple containers in a bag so a customer is able to carry those containers from the restaurant for consumption elsewhere.
In at least some cases, when the food products are removed from the fast food restaurant, the food products are not consumed in an ideal environment such as seated at a table with napkins, utensils, and both hands available for use. Rather, consumption of the food product may occur while standing, walking, or may even occur within a car. Most food products sold are not designed or assembled to enable eating in such a manner without potentially creating a mess for the consumer. Some food products commonly sold for fast consumption on-the-move are, for example, hamburgers, chicken sandwiches and burritos. They are commonly served on buns or wraps and sometimes include, among other toppings, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, tomatoes, and lettuce. All of these toppings can easily fall from between the buns or out of the wraps onto an individual causing increased laundry, ruined clothing, and embarrassment caused by stains on clothing, among other undesirable effects. Also, there are many food products that are just messy by design. Such food products, even when consumed in an ideal environment will pose a potential for excessive drippings and shifting of the food product during consumption.
Accordingly, a device used to hold a food product that facilitates reducing such a food related mess while the food product is being consumed is needed.